Love Is Magical
by Red Phoenix Queen
Summary: In the world of magic it is said that love is very powerful. True love never truly dies. This a story about how the love between Cedric and Sky is more powerful an any spell or potion.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing except Skylar Collins, Tyler Jones, Leah Smith, Scott Williams and Emma Russell.**

**All mistakes my own.**

**Love Is Magical**

**A Cedric Diggory and Skylar Collins Love Story**

Just two days before Mystic Academy's winter formal, and Skylar 'Sky' Collins was in no hurry to find a date. It would be fun to dance around with friends without a date anyway. Right? Sky fell back onto her bed, her closet wide open. She'd never be ready in time. She still had to get her hair done, and a new dress...It wasn't as though Sky wanted to have anything done, but her foster mum Emma Russell insisted on it.

"Sky honey; are you ready to go to the mall yet?" Sky sighed heavily as she stood up from the bed, black hair falling into her emerald green eyes. "Yeah..."

As if by a miracle when Sky and Emma entered the mall, her friend Cedric Diggory called. Sky walked away from her mother, about ten feet as to have some privacy, and picked up Cedric's call. "Hello?" Sky whispered into the phone. "What are you whispering for?" Cedric asked, his voice hinting that he was laughing a little. "Oh...shut up. It's my mum; I don't want her to know I'm talking to you about...Well, what are we talking about?" Cedric laughed some more and finally gave his reason which was nothing more than: "I just wanted to check on you. I was going to ask if you wanted to do something, I guess that's out of the question now, huh?" Sky rolled her eyes and looked over at her mum. "Maybe you can come to the mall real quick? I don't think I can stand having my mum around me for an hour straight without someone else." Cedric gave a soft chuckle, and agreed to meet her at the dressing store in about fifteen minutes. Knowing that Cedric would be with her soon made Sky relax, so she had no problem following her mum into the store even when she was being a little rude about it.

As Sky and her mother looked over different white dresses she looked anxiously towards the entrance, waiting for Cedric. After ten minute Sky decided to just try and keep her mind off of his arrival so that it would come sooner...or so she hoped. It didn't though. Cedric was there five minutes later, coming in as silent as an expert ninja. Sky's mother held a dress in between her hands, the blue fabric accompanied with white snow flakes around the hem of the dress. "What do you think of this Sky?" Sky rolled her deadly gaze to the dress. Before she could make any comment Cedric came up from behind them both, a dress of his own in his hand. "Excuse me Mrs., but I think she would look much better in this." Cedric extended his arms to Sky, who took the emerald green and red dress with a smile. "Thank you, sir, but I don't think my daughter would like it very much." She turned to Sky who shook her head. "No mum, I like it...Just let me try it on." Sky's mother sighed in annoyance with Sky, but decided to let her have her way. At least she was actually going to wear a dress this time.

While Sky was busy trying the dress on Cedric had began to look around at the small selection of men's suits the store had. He found one that was particularly good looking. Equipped with a green silk handkerchief and matching tie the suit fit Cedric perfectly. After trying it on himself Cedric was second guessing himself when Sky came over in her dress. "Well Mr. Diggory you look dashing." "Thank you Miss. Collins. You don't look to bad yourself." Sky smirked and posed in the mirror beside Cedric. "I do try my best." She whispered in a slightly deeper voice as if she were a movie star on the red carpet. Cedric turned to her, giving her a small bow. "May I have this dance, Miss. Collins?" Sky took Cedric's hand lightly with a smile and they began slowly dancing together in the back of the store. After the pretend song ended Cedric backed away laughing. "Why, you're quite the dancer." Sky's mum appeared in front of the two, a small smile on her face. "So Sky, is this the young man that will be taking you to the dance?" Although the question was directed to Sky she faced Cedric, who decided to answer. "Why yes, I am. Cedric Diggory, nice to meet you Mrs. Russell." Cedric extended his hand which she shook softly. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Diggory. So, may I ask you how to and Sky met?" Cedric smiled at the question and stood by Sky who wrapped her arm around his waist lightly as her other hand gently rubbed his chest. "Cedric and I met on his first day at the academy. He looked at me and I looked at him and it was magic from then on." Sky then placed a soft kiss on Cedric's cheek. Sky's mother rolled her eyes and laughed. "Good heavens Sky, it seems like you're in love with this young man!"

That night Sky flaunted around the house in the green dress with red trim at the very bottom. Although her mother wasn't too thrilled with the colour, she did have to admit that Sky looked good in it and her date looked marvellous. "So Sky, care to tell me more about this Cedric fellow?" She asked as Sky pranced around the living room with a smile. The dreaded question melted Sky's smile away. "You'll have plenty of time to interrogate him yourself before the dance." Sky's mother smiled happily as she leaned back in the couch and resumed watching the television. Before Sky had the chance to run off into her room she asked one more question. "Do you love him, Sky?" The question took Sky by surprise, causing her to wait a few minutes before she answered. "Yes. I do ever since I met him." Then she skipped off to her room changed and got in bed and had no trouble falling asleep.

The day flew by quickly, leaving the rest of the night to get by. Sky waited patiently by the door for Cedric, with her mother of course. Cedric showed up at exactly 7:30 as he said. Sky's mother rushed to the door, eager to see her daughter's date. There Cedric stood, a smile on his face. In his hand he had a small custom made corsage. "Hello Mrs. Russell. I'm here to pickup Sky." Sky's mother hurried him in with a smile. "Why of course you are dear, come on in out of the cold!" Cedric stepped in, looking around for Sky. "Um, Sky is here, right?" Sky's mother looked Cedric over with a proud smile and nodded. "Yes, she is. Sky!" As soon as Sky's mother called her she appeared from the hall, a small smile on her face. "Wow...Sky, you look as beautiful as ever." Sky blushed slightly at the compliment as she moved forward in the new dress. Cedric opened the corsage box carefully and handed it to Sky's mother who watched the two with a smile. Sky extended her left hand slowly and allowed Cedric to fix the rose with red and green petals to her wrist. Once the corsage was on her wrist Cedric and Sky dashed off.

It didn't take them long to reach the academy where students were all ready gathered around the doors either waiting for their dates or friends. Sky and Cedric quickly made their way into the academy's grand hall where the band was all ready playing. The entire night went as they planned. About five dances with each-other and then the end. Because Sky's feet began to hurt they both decided to go outside alone. Anna began to shiver lightly under the moonlight, which Cedric took notice of. Slowly removing his jacket Cedric placed it around Sky who leaned against him as the walked. Both of them stayed silent until they reached a large field of white flowers just a few yards away from the school. "Thanks for coming with me Cedric." Cedric turned to her, his hands slowly going to her waist. "How about one more dance before the night ends?" Sky smiled softly and leaned against his chest as they slowly began to dance in the field of flowers together. Although the air was cold, Sky felt warmer then ever against Cedric. And so they stayed in each other's arms beneath the full moon for the rest of the night, until Anna finally began to get tired of course.

A few days later the morning light shone into Sky's eyes. Somehow she had managed to fall asleep at her desk, she wonder why she was at her desk. Then she remembered she was writing in her journal. After taking a moment to stretch a little Sky picked up her phone, which was vibrating violently on her desk. "Hello?" Sky spoke into the phone, a small yawn escaping her lips. "Sky, where have you been!?" Tyler's frantic voice screamed into her ear. "We've been trying to reach you all night!" Sky sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong Tyler?" She asked, hoping that he would actually calm down enough to tell her what was going on. "Cedric is in the hospital! Just come here as soon as you can, he's hurt really badly." Sky hung up the phone and in a mad dash, made her way to the hospital.

Sky almost collided with Tyler, Leah and Scott by the way she ran into the hospital, an upset look on her face."Where is he?" She asked frantically as Tyler tried to sit her down. "He's in his room, asleep right now. We can't see him for another fifteen minutes though." Scott stood up, bags under his eyes hinting that he hadn't slept yet. "I'm going to get some food. You guys want anything?" Both Sky and Tyler shook their heads before Scott departed slowly with Leah following. "What happened to him Tyler?" Sky asked as she looked at Tyler dead in the eyes. "He said he was going to your house last night to check on you. Before he hung up there was this loud crashing sound, and then the phone just went dead. The nurses said that Cedric had been in a car crash. Another driver had past out at the wheel and swerved right in front of Cedric's car. He barely managed to swerve around him before he crashed." Tyler looked down. "His injuries are pretty serious Sky, he may not make it." Sky turned away, the tears running down her cheeks rapidly. When she began to sob Tyler hugged her tightly before she stood up. "I have to see him, alone." Sky began to wipe away the tears from her face as she made her way down the white halls, her mind set on seeing Cedric. Luckily a nurse appeared in front of her and directed her in the right direction.

Slowly Sky entered Cedric's room. He had a tube sticking from his arm, and a breathing machine attached to his mouth; steam fogging up the blue tube. Sky put a hand to her mouth and began to cry again as she watched Cedric's chest rise and fall in the blue and white gown. She fell next to his bed, her head bent as more tears fled their way from her green eyes. Clenching her fist tightly Sky slowly picked herself of the ground and extended a hand to Cedric's. "Cedric I'm so sorry..." Feeling another warm hand touch his, Cedric slowly opened his eyes. "Don't be." Cedric managed out in a faint voice, his hand gripping her's softly. "Cedric?" Sky leaned down quickly and hugged him tightly. "Sky, it's good to see you..." Cedric gave a small cough and smirked. "Sorry I can't hug you back...sort of tied up at the moment." Cedric gestured to the needle in his arm with a smile. Sky gave a small laugh and pulled a gray chair beside her up to the bed. "Do you need anything Cedric?" "No, I'm fine. Are you ok Sky?" Sky closed her eyes and took a deep breath she guessed it was now or never to tell him. "I thought I was going to lose you. I-..I love you!" Sky grabbed his hand softly and held onto it tightly. "Ever since we met...I, I've fallen in love with you Cedric." Cedric smiled at her. "I love you too Sky."

Cedric's recovery, which Sky was thankful for, was a quick one. Sky's phone beeped, signalling that Cedric needed her quickly. She was there in just two minutes, her heart racing. Fearing the worst she entered Cedric's dark house with the spare key she had been given after he had gotten out of the hospital. "Cedric?" Sky slowly entered, turning on the lights as she went into the living room. "Hello?" Sky noticed a small flicker of lights coming from outside in his backyard, so she slowly made her way out there. After sliding the glass door open Sky stepped outside, the warm night air blowing through her hair. "Cedric?" Cedric stood looking at the moon. For reasons unknown to Sky he was dressed in a nice looking suit, with a few candles around a large blanket on the grass. "What's going on?" Cedric turned to her with a smile. "Please Sky, sit down." Sky looked around slowly before placing herself in the centre of the blanket. As she waited for Cedric to explain things she gave the blanket a soft rub. It felt nice and smooth against her skin. Cedric walked over to Sky, instantly bringing himself to one knee. "Sky. You've been with me since I've gotten hurt. Taking care of me, making me laugh, cheering me up when I didn't think there was any hope. You were the main reason I kept trying. That day in the hospital was the best day of my entire life. You make my world complete, Sky. When I was hurt you would always be the first person I'd see in the morning and the last at night. Now that I'm healed, I don't want that to stop. So," Cedric pulled out a small black box from his jacket and opened it up slowly. Sky peered inside of the box and saw a green emerald reflecting the moonlight and the candles around them. "Skylar Collins, will you allow me the pleasure of being with you forever by marrying me?" Sky touched her hands to her face in awe. Finally, her dream day was coming true. She nodded excitedly as her hand was gently grasped by Cedric, the cool metal ring touching her finger softly. They both hugged each other tightly before Sky placed a soft kiss onto Cedric's lips. Cedric gently pressed her down on the blanket, his lips trailing kisses from her forehead to her neck. Sky smiled up at the moon as she felt his lips caress her neck softly. Everything was perfect.


End file.
